The Bonds That Tie Us
by BVB Warrior
Summary: We all are bonded together. Whether by love, hate, friendship, something is there. When a new girl arrives in Jump, the Titans ties are threatened. Secret Societes are being dangled over their heads and evil lurks at every corner. Is this new girl causing it? Or truly wants to end it? RobStar BBRae CyBee Flinx Flames are not tolerated. PM me questions or complaints.
1. Prologue-Haunted

**Hello all you story loving bitches! I'm making a new TT story!**

**Alright, I bet you think I'm crazy, writing four stories at a time but to clear things up here's my plan, okay? For my Legend of Spyro: The Second Dragon, I'm renaming it and restarting it in March or February. For my Darkness in Our Hearts, I'm updating it at the end of this month or soon. For my Teen Titans Christmas, HUGE update this coming Christmas. One for every holiday I celebrate! **

**So, here's why I haven't updated- My computer has a virus. It sucks. Well, please send my computer get well cards.**

* * *

_The Bonds That Tie Us_

_Prologue-Haunted_

Silence. Pure, eerie silence. No noise dared break the assumed spell cast on the gloomy landscape, with trees towering in the dark sky. _Crack. Snip, snap. _Who dared make a sound? Why, it was a girl. With locks of hair darker than the night itself. The poor child was running madly throughout the woodland, running from what exactly? Two things. The truth, and her parents. Branches cruely whipped at her face, leaving angry red scratches in their vicious wake.

"Oh, baby girl," cried her mother, "we would like to help you, really! But you have to stop running, it's the truth!"

Tears dripped from her eyes as the child howled back, "No! Never! I won't believe it, I'm normal! No special powers, or any stupid things that I don't want!"

This time it was her father who answered her. "Nea, we're so, so sorry! You have to deal with it, maybe you can become a hero one day! Think about your name, up with Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and all of them!"

The undegrowth and weeds were feeling very determined at keeping them at a low pace, while biting at their ankles and calves. And pounding deeper into the forest's heart honestly didn't help too much.

"But I don't wanna be like them." the young girl whispered under her slowly dispersing breath.

Sooner or later, each one of the people would have to stop running. Yet, both were determined to jog forever. The child tripped on an exposed root, skinning her knees in the process. She had cried out rather loudly before rebounding. After her hasty recovery, the girl looked up to find both tired adults staring at her and panting, sweat glistening on their pale foreheads.

"Look, sweetheart," her mother started slowly, approaching cautiously, "no one is trying to hurt you. If you can just listen to us, Nea, then-"

The woman was cut off abruptly by trying to dodge a a roaring blast of energy that came from her daughter.

"I'm a monster," she breathed, before running off in the direction of her bolt. Little did anyone know, the orb of energy was still on the move, and was traveling at an alarming speed towards a steel factory. _Crash, snap! _Two parents lumbered after her in a fruitless chase. I say fruitless, because, their fate was sealed by simply running after the demented child. The forest was long gone from quiet by now. That once bliss, snatched away without any effort. How the girl wishes for silence now. Silence of reading a book, taking a warm bath, sweet serenity. Now taken. Like the woods.

The duo of adults closed in on her, thinking, _Finally, it is all over. _But they were wrong in the wrongest of ways. A ear popping _Boom! _was herd and eveyone froze to look behind them. A spark was catching a bush on fire and it quickly spread...

"Run!" They all screeched and ran away from the quickly advancing fire.

Animals ran with them. Deer, birds, wolves bears, you name it.

"Oof," said her mom, that got her foot stuck in a bramble.

The girl ranover yelping, "Mommy! Are you alright?"

The mother grunted and groaned in reply, as the crackling got ever so closer...

"Go!" screamed her father. The young girl looked at him with horror etched on her soft face. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Go, I can stay here with Mom. If we die, we die together." Her mom looked at her and smiled, smoke making her throat burn and eyes water. Before running, the child flung her little arms across her parents. "I love you," she wispered, before bounding away before the fire ate them whole.

The animals lead her back to civilization. The girl looked at her warm, forgiving home. Tears burst from her eyes and streaked dow her face like a fire hose. _What have I done?_

* * *

_12 Years Later..._

A teenager gasped and woke up from her horrible nightmare. That was when she was six, and she was still not over it! _Oh, well, _she thought, _today is supposed to be a happy day! _She finally got excepted in to Jump University, and today she was leaving with her friends! Then sadness coursed through her. She was going to have to leave her brother, Christian. _Aww, Chris. What am I going to do without you? _Her 23 year-old brother took care of her since the tragic accident. The teen flinched visibly.

Sighing, she got her outfit ready and set off for the bathroom. There she transformed herself from asleep deprived maniac into a trendy goth teen. The girl hopped out merrily and clean. "Goodbye room." she blew a kiss into the air. "Take care of my brothers baby." His fiance was soon expecting, and this will be his room.

"Yo, Neoma, get your ass down here!" screamed Marissa. Great. Neoma flew down the stairs, bumping in to Chris. "Bye," he said, grinning, "see you next holiday!"

She beamed and yelled "Peace!" grabbing her bag swiftly and boucing out the door.

"WHO'S READY TO GO TO JUMP?!"

* * *

**Er, how was it? Remember my no flames policy. If you have a problem, PM me immediatly. Do not comment it. Constructive criticism is welcome, though. ALSO DO NOT CALL MY OC's MARY SUES! I WILL PM YOU NOT SO NICE WORDS SO STICK YOUR COMPLAINT UP YOUR ASS AND MOVE ALONG.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Teen Titans. Only OC's. If I did own TT, there would already be a season six. Stupid Warner Bros!**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1-And Who On Earth Are You?

**Hey guys I got a new chapter for you! I actually hope it will get reviews this time _*pouts*._ Well, not much to say, so, enjoy!**

* * *

_The Bonds That Tie Us_

_Chapter 1- Who on Earth are you?_

Neoma stumbled out of the class with an exaggerated _oof. _So far, she didn't fall asleep in any of them, so that was good. People stormed through the halls screaming, _Lunch! Lunch! _And to think they were mature adults! She rolled her _(insert color here)* _eyes. Neoma paved her way desperately through the psychotic crowd to her dorm room. The people had informed her that her roommate wouldn't be there until later today. Good. That gave the goth teen plenty of precious to marvel at a beautifully sown costume she found tucked carefully away in her suitcase while unpacking a few things.

It was a reflective, shiny new black. The bottom part were fishnets with a thigh length skirt to not make it so revealing. The top was gorgeous, decked out with quarter length sleeves, black leather biker gloves, and an insignia on it made by multi-colored rhinestones. SW. _I wonder what that means, _she thought, _along with who made it. _Shrugging, Neoma put it back with the cat-eye mask. _Knock, knock._ Oh, yipee. Roommate is here.

* * *

_Teen Titans POV_

Robin aimlessly walked through the halls of the tower. Bored. Soooo Bored. He shuffled past the Evidence Room. _I already did paper work for the day. Besides, I'm not a work-a-holic. _

"Dude! You cheated!" a shrill yell woke him from his daze. Did BeastBoy have to scream all time?

"Did not, grass stain! When are ya just gonna except I AM THE BEST?!" Robin burst through the doorway to the Ops.

BeastBoy jumped then lamely commented, "Oh, it's you."

Raising an eyebrow, he replied cautiously "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just thought it would be Starfire, you know," BeastBoy grinned maliciously, "'Oh, Robin! Where is my Robin! I seemed to have lost my birdie!'"

Robin glared at him as best as he could through his mask, then smiled. "Guess who's going to have twenty extra laps?"

BeastBoy groaned, "Dude, totally not fair!"

A voice from the corner surprised Robin. "Whenever will you learn to keep your big mouth shut?" Raven was reading silently on the table.

Still beaming, the changeling started to state, "You know what else is big on me-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." The sorceress deadpanned.

"Well," he said again, smirking, "I know you want to know!"

While the two were bickering, Cyborg turned towards Robin suddenly. "Seriously, man, no fun or games, when are ya'll gonna hookup?"

Robin's face turned red again."We can't! Don't you see how much that would mess with team dynamics and battles? Alot! And I never said I wanted to, either."

The cybernetic teen rolled his human eye and asked, "Where is that little lady anyways?"

As if his words summoned her, the fiery haired girl step into the kitchen.

"Best of mornings, friends! I trust you all had a satisfactory sleep, yes?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing. Robin smiled and said, "Yeah. Er, what are you making?"

Starfire giggled and told the boy wonder, "Waffles of the chocolate chips!" When he made a face, she added, "Do not fret, friends! They are lacking any Tamaranean ingridients and are completely edible!"

A huge breath escaped the room. "Oh, team, is it not a glorious day? I was hoping we could eat the fast of brek and go to the park!"

"Sounds like a plan. And Star, it's, er, brekfast." Robin replied.

Soon everyone was sitting at the table. And thankfully without any fights over tofu vs. meat. Starfire sat next to Robin, much to Cyborg and BeastBoy's amusement. They both kept winking and flashing looks at him the whole time. He grimaced. This brekfast needed to be over soon as possible. Quickly he wolfed down the meal and washed it all down with a tall glass of milk.

He slapped his gloved hands together. "Whelp, I'm off to the gym. And I expect you to be there soon," Robin said, glaring down at a certain green changeling that shrunk back into the comfort of his chair.

* * *

_3 hours later_

"Beat you again, green bean!" Cyborg hollered.

"Dude, get off of me!" BeastBoy whined, "Can we go to the park now, Robin?"

The boy wonder was analyzing their time in the course and calculating the reuslts. "Fine, Cyborg and I can go get the baskets and we can head out," he sighed.

"Sweet!" BeastBoy cried."Remember to bring my tofu!" He glared at Cyborg.

The half robot either didn't notice or was unphased by his friends actions.

"Cool. Let's go."

In no time, they were able to pack everything, with of course Robin keeping a strict eye on his teammate in case he tried to sneak out tofu.

Starfire carried out the baskets and exclaimed "What a wonderful day it is indeed! Thank you Robin, for letting us go to the park!" She ran over and gave him a hug.

The heat he so much dreaded flooded to Robin's face. "Uh, no problem, Star."

The other two teens boys snickered behind him. _One of these days I will kill them. Both._The team headed outside into the first day spring sun. Cyborg started his 'baby' and everyone got seated.

Raven got the unlucky fate of sitting next to BeastBoy.

"Raven, please, play with us!"

"No."

"Pretty please with scary things on top!"

"No."

"How 'bout with books on top?"

"No!"

"Why not ? Come on Rae!"

"Azar, no, BeastBoy! And never call me Rae."

"Fine, Rae."

"Alright, I'll be the stupid referee! Happy?"

"Yay!"

"Guys, quit messing around, we're here." Cyborg pulled the two apart.

Starfire lugged the picnic basket out and put down a checkered blanket before laying down and soaking up the sun. Cyborg snatched the football and BeastBoy ran after him, Raven stalking behnd them not so as enthusiastically.

BeastBoy Said, "I call Robin on my team!"

"Starfire on mine then," said the changeling's companion, slyly smiling.

After a few kick offs the sunstarted to set.

"Azarath, Merion, Zint-"

"Raven," BeastBoy yelled, "that was totally a foul!"

The witch glared at him. "What happened," she asked montone.

"Cyborg was holding me," he complained.

"Was not, green bean!"

"Was too!"

Robin came over with a communicator in his gloved hands. "Hold that thought, we've got trouble. CinderBlock, downtown."

Cyborg grinned, "Let's roll!"

They all hurrily filed in the T-Car. Soon downtown came into view. Once the teens stepped out of the car, they were in for a surprise. A teen with a black suit and cat-eye mask was already beating the shit out of CinderBlock.

"What the..." They all whispered under their breath. Robin stepped bravely forward.

"And who on Earth are you?"

* * *

**So, I'm really rooting for reviews on this update! See how quick I post new chapters! Bam-Bam just like that.**

**Anyways, I think I'm coming down with strep. Ugh. I hate it. Well, wish me and my computer well!**

***Can't reveal her eye color yet. Sorry!**

**R&R**


End file.
